Problem: Find the range of the function $f(x) = \arcsin x + \arccos x + \arctan x.$  All functions are in radians.
Solution: Note that $f(x)$ is defined only for $-1 \le x \le 1.$

First, we claim that $\arccos x + \arcsin x = \frac{\pi}{2}$ for all $x \in [-1,1].$

Note that
\[\cos \left( \frac{\pi}{2} - \arcsin x \right) = \cos (\arccos x) = x.\]Furthermore, $-\frac{\pi}{2} \le \arcsin x \le \frac{\pi}{2},$ so $0 \le \frac{\pi}{2} - \arcsin x \le \pi.$  Therefore,
\[\frac{\pi}{2} - \arcsin x = \arccos x,\]so $\arccos x + \arcsin x = \frac{\pi}{2}.$

The range of $\arctan x$ on $[-1,1]$ is $\left[ -\frac{\pi}{4}, \frac{\pi}{4} \right],$ so the range of $f(x)$ is $\boxed{\left[ \frac{\pi}{4}, \frac{3 \pi}{4} \right]}.$